Problem: Find the curve defined by the equation
\[r = \frac{1}{\sin \theta - \cos \theta}.\](A) Line
(B) Circle
(C) Parabola
(D) Ellipse
(E) Hyperbola

Enter the letter of the correct option.
Answer: From $r = \frac{1}{\sin \theta - \cos \theta},$
\[r \sin \theta - r \cos \theta = 1.\]Then $y - x = 1,$ which is the equation of a line.  The answer is $\boxed{\text{(A)}}.$

[asy]
unitsize(2 cm);

draw((-1.3,-0.3)--(0.3,1.3),red);
draw((-1.3,0)--(0.3,0));
draw((0,-0.3)--(0,1.3));
label("$r = \frac{1}{\sin \theta - \cos \theta}$", (-1,1), red);
[/asy]